Little XY junior
by MeeEE420
Summary: Latnok takes genetic material from Kyle and Jessie and grows a baby now kyle and jessie have to raise the baby them selves.
1. Chapter 1

when kyle goes in to sabotage the pods he misses it latnok has allready grown a healthy baby boy from genetic material harvested from both kyle and unknown to them latnok had grown a second xy subject years than kyle and as ruthless as jessie latnok sends him in to destroy them and retrieve the baby.

I couldn't believe it. if it had been anyone else id have asumed this was some plan fabricated by Foss wasn't just anybody.

"I did a blood test that it was needed i mean the resemblence is...over whelming." Foss mummbled more for the the Tragers sake than mine.

"Oh my god" Nicole gasped .

"C-can i hold him?" Jessie said surprising us all.

"uh sure ...i mean he shares 50% of your DNA as well ...so why not?" Foss handed the baby over to Jessie.  
watching jessie hold the baby i found myself looking at an entirerly different was the constant pain and longing to fit in .i had never seen jessie so happy as she did now holding the baby...our god!

"H-How? how is this possible Jessie and i have never..." i trailed off to embarassed to say it.

"I've been wondering that to and all i can come up with is they must've obtained genetic material from the both of you some how,probably while you were both still in the pod." Foss stated.

"where did you find him?" Nicole asked .

"before Adam died he was keeping an eye on latnok and we discovered they were up to something so i've been spying on them for months now when i learned about the baby i knew i had to get it out."  
jessie had her back to us ,she was bouncing the baby up and down in her made little cooing noises that almost broke my heart.

"oh kyle come look! hes so beautiful!" not waiting for me to even get up jessie hurried over and thrusted the baby into my arms.  
i had been right there had been no need for a blood resemblence really was overwhelming . he was the perfect blend between me and had my face but her nose and lips and our grey eyes and black hair. i dont remember ever seeing something so beautiful in my entire life and found tears in my eyes.

"He's-He's beautiful!" i managed to spit out still at a loss for i handed him back to feeling overwhelmed i was shocked by jessie's next words,

"We should think of a name for him...i like Adam you know because he looks so much like you and you look just like Adam."  
i realized everyone was waiting for me to respond.  
"uh-yeah! Adam! Adams a great name." jessie nodded excitedly then went back to playing with the baby-er Adam.

"god would you just look at him handsome just like his father." jessie cooed as Adam reached out with his tiny hand grasping her nose smiling.

jessie's words hit me like a ton of .i was a Father. i had always imagined that Amanda and i would some day get married and have children of our own .but right now it was all too much.

"I-I need some air." i rushed out've the house not careing that i wore no shoes or jacket and it was well below 30 degrees right now .i heard some one follow me out the house but i just kept walking.

"Kyle! Kyle wait up!" it was managed to catch up with me and now stood infront of me forcing me to stop.

"Kyle what are you doing? it freezing out here and Jessie and the baby need you!" jessie and the baby!  
i spun back twords the house .how could i have been so stupid! what jessie must think of me running out of the house like that.

"I dont-god i dont know Nicole! what am i gonna do? im not ready to be a father! i-" a sudden stinging across my cheek silenced me.i held a hand to my stinging cheek and turned back to Nicole.

"Nicole you slap-"

"im sorry Kyle i really am but-god! what is wrong with you? running away like that leaving jessie alone with the baby! how could you kyle!" we both had tears in our eyes now.

"im scared Nicole.i dont know what to do .i cant become a father im not ready!" she gripped both my shoulders tightly and looked me dead in the eye.

"I know Kyle.i know your scared but jessie and Adam need you SON needs you Kyle!" my god how could i have just walked out like that! we turned and rushed back into the was at the foot of the stairs.

"Shes in her room." he past him i barged into Jessie's and Adam were on her bed held her rubbing soothing circles into her me she pryed her self out've jessie's arms and to my knees before the bed i took jessie's hand in mine ,now crying myself.

"oh jessie please forgive me!"she squuezed her eyes shut.

"im so sorry! i know what you must think of me running out like that but its not what you think! i was-am just scared!"

"im sorry! i know this isnt what you wanted...i know im not your precious amanda."Amanda ,once she had learned the truth about mine and jessie's origins and we'd sat down and talked we had both left agreeing it was best to just be friends.i wish i could say something now to make jessie stop my ability to speak had abandoned me so i just crawled into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her and Adam and pulled them as close to me as this jessie and i shared so much more than we could ever by fell asleep in each others arms.(yeah i rushed to finish this chapter sorry!)

Latnok meeting room

12 serious looking figures all sat around a large round table gazing up at various screens posted through out the depicting an image of Kyle,Jessie and the baby asleep in each others arms.

"they have the subject." a women stated.

"this complicates things." another man added.

"should we retrieve the baby?" a man asked.

"No,XX and XY would never let us near the subject now just look at them." a women said in a monotone.

"For now we wait and Watch?" a man one by one around the rooma series of 'Ayes" could be heard.

"Very well." a man conclused switching off the screen.

I know this chapter wasnt that great this is only my second story so im still learning please forgive you dont like my writing then i encourage you to take my idea and do a better job. 


	2. Chapter 2

****Im sorry for the spelling and grammer errors in the first chapter.i dont know how i missed so many errors or why there are words missing.i wont fix it because i want to look back and see how/if ive will be spelling errors and my grammer is horrible i apologize for that.****

Adam had been with us for a week now .We moved back into Jessie's apartment despite Nicole's still saw Jessie and I as one of her kids and every mother mourned the day her kids left the the short time we had known Adam Jessie had hardly ever left sudden devotion and unconditional love for him had taken us all by is the cold,socialy awkward and manipulative girl we once has changed Jessie so much in such a short amount of smiles more now,and is more careing twords others.I cant ever remember her being so happy .Watching her now as she rocks back and forwarth in Nicole's old rocking chair ,Adam in her arms as she feeds him a bottle of formula I cant help but remember Foss's had aproached me the day after dropping Adam off,

-Flash back-

"Kyle theres something you should know,its about Adam"

"What what is it? " i had immediatly turned to see Jessie and Lori playing with grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"When i ran the blood test i discovered something...something i didnt want to say infront of the others,exspecialy Jessie."

"What what is it? spit it out !" i was son was in danger and Foss wouldnt stop babbling and tell me handed me a small packet of official looking documents.i recognized it immediatly.

"These are the test results for the blood test." i stated flipping through the papers.

"They dont say anything we dont know allready,that Jessie and I are the parents,he spent 5 years in the pod-"wait what? 5 years? no that wasnt possible .

"Adams barely a year old..." i mummbled.

"Exactly !" Foss took the papers back and flipped all the way to the back.

"My only guess is that the pod wasnt ready or mayby it was the fluid -but either way it caused says here that it took him longer than even a normal human baby to form-a total of 15 months ,2 he almost went into cardiac were gonna terminate him but then you escaped." he began flipping pages again when i noticed something.

"wait whats that!" taking the packet back i began reading over the page.

"Thats what i wanted to talk to you about." Foss eyes widened when i realized what was on the page.

"No this-this cant be right !"

"Im sorry Kyle but it is.i ran the test a dozen times-Baylin even went over it before he died." the mention of my biological father did little phase me at the moment.

"But then Adam-"

"Has about a month to live."

-Present-

"Kyle is something wrong?" i jumped and glanced back at had Adam on her hip and was looking up at me with concern.i i was ever gonna tell her now would be the sneezed distracting she was with him she was so seen how she'd reacted when she lost Adam would destroy looked back at me still smiling.i forced a smile of my own.

"No nothing is wrong,and how could it with you to right here with me" i wrapped my arms around her pulling her tight against my chest before pecking them both on the melted in my grip resting her head against my drooled on my chest looking up at me he gave me a toothless smile . Pushing Dark thoughts aside i decided to enjoy this moment here with my family...while i still can.

We drove over to the Trager's for Adam's birthday we didnt know his exact date of birthy we decided it would be today and throw him a party.I drove with Jessie in the passenger seat twisted around so she could entertain a rather grumpy was usualy the time he settled down for his nap.  
Nicole answered the door in an apron excited to see teased me as she often did now for making her a grandmother so soon.I had missed living with the Tragers but Adam and Jessie made it and i still went to school while Nicole watched kept him a secret from the rest of the only ousiders that knew were Declan,Mark and now had settled down between Amanda,Jessie and and I no longer had feelings for each other and thus Jessie and her were able to become friends,or at least no longer enemies.  
We followed Nicole out back where the rest of the family and all our friends waved at us from over by the grill where he stood talking to stripped down to our bathring suits and joined the others in the pool,it was new and this was it's maiden than the Family Jackie, Declan's date as well as Mark,Lori's date plus Amanda and Hilary were soon as i entered the pool with Adam the girls were quick to swarm how cute he looked in his little onesie(pronounced wun-zee).Enjoying the attention Adam eagerly entertained his audience by slapping the water in glee making the girls cries and praises all the louder.

"oh he's so cute!" that was Jackie.

"He looks just like his daddy!" Hilary.

"looks at those chubby little cheeks!" and Amanda.

"Oh Kyle can i hold him please!" Lori i handed him to her,eager to escape the mob if girls.

"Come to Titi Lori" ( its pronounced Thee-Thee not titty) the mob of girls followed her to the steps where she could sit down .Jessie swam up to me resting her head on my should and her hand on my chest.

"If she drops him-" Jessie threatened her eyes fixed on Adam.

"She wont drop perfectly safe." i pulled us into deeper water,my back against the pool's edge and her back against my chest.

" calm down." i wrapped my arms around her and barried my face in the crook of her neck.i felt her loosen up as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.i could how exsaughsted she .since we got Adam she had spent every waking moment with leaving his Lori and the girls take him had been hard for though we'd bought him a crib and he had his own room he never actualy slept in he slept in our bed with up in Jessie's rarely let me hold him and after today i dout she would again for a long was so in love with him and the idea of being a was exactly why i couldnt tell her.

"whats wrong?" she asked suddently tense again.i pecked her on the cheek before answering.

"Nothing go back to relaxing." she did the exact opposite and turned to face my face between her hands she forced me to look at her.

"your telling me to relax when for the past week you've done nothing but me whats wrong." had i been that obvious?

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About?" i sighed loudly .she wasnt gonna drop it.i needed to throw her off .

"About 've been with him for such a short amount of time and I've noticed how attatched your are to him but i cant help but think...its been over a month since we've heard anything from Latnok.i mean we destroyed the Fluid and rendered the pods useless and they must know about Adam and i...i just couldnt take it if anything happened to they used him against us " i wasnt lying,i really felt this way and actualy feared a Latnok even managed to bring tears to my brushed the tears away from my eyes before leaning forward to kiss me.

"i know your am i." as much as she'd changed Jessie still wasnt good with words but i was grateful she dropped the subject.

we joined the others in a game of volleyball using two chairs and a rope as a was decided that Jessie and i should be on opposing teams to make it words we dug into the amazing feast Steven and Nicole had prepaired for Nicole brought out a large cake she'd made for Adam,half chocolate and half was one large candle in the surprised us by catching the fire in his hands adn holding up the others could notice joss pushed Lori into the pool as a distraction while Jessie returned the flame back to the Candel and held Adam's hands down beneath the table.i nodded my thanks to Joss as a Vengful Lori dragged Joss in after laughed and helped them out of the pool so we could sing Adam happy came present time.I hadnt exspected this and Steven surprised us by buying a rather exspensive playset for Adam,it came with a slide and a swing as well as a small and Mark bought him a set of Mozart and Beethoven.

"He's one not 60 ! " Joss said.

"its to help stimulate mental development."Lori argued.

"what ever its still a lame present." joss nodded.

"Thank you Lori .thats very thoughtful of you." she smiled then stuck her tounge out at the two could argue further Hilary brought her present was a large box of clothes and to !

"Hilary this is-thank you!" she smiles and does a mock rest of the presents are all equally bought him a little drum set,Declan and Jackie a bike and Foss a teddy seized the Teddy bear hugging it close to his chest.

"Where's your present Joss?" Lori demanded.

"Joss" Nicole shook his head.

"What! i didnt forget i got it right here sheesh!" he pulled out a card with $20 in it."

"he's only one not 60 whats he gonna do with that !" Lori mocked.

"its ok Joss thank you really." i said.

"uh uh uh open the card." opening the card i was surprised when a big cartoon rats head popped up and a nazaly laugh sounded from the mouse was holding out a thick golden card read season pass to chucky nodded in triumph .Lori just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you sure he'll love it." after cake and icecream Steven and Declan helped me load all the gifts into our insisted we take as much food home as we wishes Adam a happy birthday as they i tryed to help clean up Nicole rushed me out saying there was no need when she still had Lori and Joss two groaned loudly making me said our good byes promising to visit again later before school started up again in a few weeks.  
I carried an exsaughsted Adam inside deciding to deal with the presents later when a familiar feeling made me freeze.i felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a pulling sensation .all signs of my body telling i was being watched.i glanced around enhancing my vision to see better in the dark while also listening with supierior .i frowned as the feeling went away.

"Kyle?" Jessie had noticed i wasnt following and stopped.

"is something wrong?" she was glancing around her eyes wanting to worry her i forced a smile.

"no im just tired thats playing tricks on me."her frown deepened but she gave up and followed me inside.

Latnok Spy's P.o.V

I breathed a sigh of subjects enhanced senses had almost given my location away.i thanked the lab techs for this amazing stealth it was powerful enough to hide me from those two god knows what else it would enable me to happiness was short lived when i felt a buzz in my pocket.

"Yes?" i answered.

"Report !" i gulped,my mouth suddently feeling dry.

"The suit appears to be opperating as subjects senses me but did not spot me."

"and the child?"

"has yet to show any signs ."

" to watch the hidden..." i rolled my eyes as the voice droned hidden-pfftt! no freaking duh! stupid higher ups.

SORRY I KNOW I KINDA RUSHED THE ENDING AND THAT THIS CHAPTER WASNT VERY GOOD.I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING BEFORE I GO AWAY FOR THE MONTH AND SINCE I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE REVIEW AND POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED.  



	3. Chapter 3 AN

Ok first off I just wanna apologize for not updating for so long,I just kinda lost interst in this story-but this by no way means that I am abandoning this story!

Secondly I would like to congradulate those of you who read this story and understood it b/c I just re-read it and even though I wrote it I have no idea what the hell is going on.I don't know if this was due to human error on my part or if it was my computer or something b/c that story made no sense! Even without the grammer mistakes there are words-entire sentences missing! I apologize for this but instead of going back and fixing my mistakes-I dout I could even if I tried,I will simply continue the story and hoepfully I will not make as many mistakes .I promise nothing and ask that you simply be patience with me.

And finally I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, its b/c of you people that Im not abandoning the story so again thank you for your support and I hope to keep receiving reviews from you.

And as always please excuse any and all grammer mistakes ,Im not all that grate following the rules of the english language but I hope to improve so if you notice a mistake please tell critisism is always welcome.

OH and also please excuse my spelling.I can't spell worth a damn and I don't always put it through spell check-just pure lazyness on my part.

So again thany you everyone and I hope you enjoy the story. 


End file.
